Harry Potter and the Time Lords
by Hudine
Summary: 9th DrRose: The Doctor finds out two people from his race survives; his journey to find out more takes him and Rose to Hogwarts.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Time Lords

**Author:** Hudine Wolfspirit

**Rating: **T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Paring**: Rose/9th Doctor

**Distribution: **Anyone that wants it

**Spoilers: **Harry Potter (all books)

**Summery: **9th Dr/Rose: The Doctor finds out two people from his race survives, his journey to find out more takes him and Rose to Hogwarts.

**Category: **Crossover/Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others (please don't Sue me). Dr Who is a trade mark of the BBC, to see more about the BBC and Dr Who go to www. BBC . co . uk /Doctorwho

**Notes:** This is AU it don't exactly follow cannon, my take on things. NO FLAMES SAYING IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY

**Feedback:** To hudine at and ICQ 59461891 or yahoo IM: Hudine

**Dedications:** JK Rowling possibly the best writer of her age and my greatest inspiration.

**WARNINGS: None

* * *

**

**Prologue

* * *

**

Rose got out of bed as she felt a large bump as the TARDIS shifted, and she groaned. Pulling on her track suit bottoms and top, she headed into the console room and saw the Doctor running around franticly at the controls. "Oi! Thought you said we weren't going no-where till I slept?"

They both got thrown on the ground as the TARDIS materialised and the doctor sprang up and looked at the controls. _"Fantastic."_

"What's fantastic?" Rose asked sleepily and looked over his shoulder at the monitor, but couldn't read the Galifreyan readout.

"How's Scotland sound to you? Not too distant past."

"I duno, what's happening in Scotland?"

"I duno, but I just found out from a friend that there are some more survivors and I'm off to find out."

"Survivors? You mean other Time Lords? Who told you? When?"

"Oh never mind that. One of them is an old friend of mine, name is Godric; founded a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; with three other people who were human. He never seems to be able to leave the place, barmey old fool he is. Spent most his regenerations at that school posing as someone or another."

"Hang on, Witchcraft and Wizardry? You mean like magic?"

"Well sort of. Really it isn't magic you see. Just humans that are in a slightly different evolutionary state, they can use a part of their brain that taps into a force that surrounds everything. Some people call it magic though, yes. Time Lords have been doing it for years, but we don't call it such things, unlike humans we understand it. That's why Godric set up the school you see, to teach those humans capable of using it how, in the hopes of better understanding. Too small a fish to fry for the others to get involved with, so he has been allowed to do so in relative peace."

She followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS but seen nothing but fields, while the Doctor was looking around him. "Looks like no where."

"And you have the strangest feeling you have forgotten to do something, right?"

Rose gave him an open mouthed stare, "yea."

"It's an illusion. A ward to protect the people here from _'non-magic folk'_ or _'muggles'_ as they call em. You are actually at the edge of the only wizarding town in Britain. They are a secretive lot, and rightly so with the persecution over the years. They use their abilities to hide, it's why you have never heard of them. Doesn't work if you question it. Just concentrate. I can use the TARDIS to brake the ward for you much the way the translator works, but I have faith."

Rose concentrated on the surroundings, and slowly the fields dissolved into rows of houses and strange looking shops, cobble streets, with old flame lanterns lighting the way. People where running around getting on with their business wearing robes of all shapes, sizes and colours. There were some creatures roaming around that looked kinda like goblins, and there was one man tying a peace of parchment to an owl's leg, and released the owl as it flew away. _"Wow."_

"Knew you could do it," the Doctor replied proudly, grabbed hold of her hand and they strolled into town.

"Doctor?"

"Yea?"

"You said two. Who is the second?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at Rose contemplatively, then seemed to come to a decision. "My granddaughter; and my other friend knows where she is."

* * *

This idea has been in my head a while, let me know if you think I should continue. 


	2. Quick Note

Just a quick note.

Yes I am continuing this fic but there will be no more of it posted until I have finished it. So it will be a few months, as I need to look it all over and have it the best that I can do. If I can make this work it must be perfect and that means several drafts and betaing.

**Tedgirl **– That's just daft ok. No Dafter than 'What if Harry was a dog' I suppose.

**Natalie J and Bellashade** – Yes Godric is Dumbledore who else would fit that role.

**K8 and Mexx** – Thanks I appreciate it.

**Sindeniirelle** – Thanks a lot, it may have been long but it made me feel a lot better.

**Gollygreen** – Do I get a prize? I mean if there is a plaque for the worst Harry Potter X-Over ever I will gladly put it on my wall and show it to all my friends. If not at least I can be famous for something.

**DIY Sheep **– Actually I did pour sugar water over my computer (well more like spill coke) it didn't actually do any lasting damage. Sorry.

**People at GAFF** – I LOVE YOU GUYS! No really, I mean at first I was pissed off but now I get a good laugh. I mean some of you go out of your way to be offended.


End file.
